


Brother, Mother What's The Difference?Yandere Various Heathers x Jason's Sister! Reader

by YouMakeMyHeartGoDokiDoki



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Bud Dean Loves You As A Daughter, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Jason Dean In Drag, Jason Dean The Drag Queen, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Platonic Relationships, Stalking, Yabdere Kurt Kelly, Yandere, Yandere Betty Finn, Yandere Bud Dean, Yandere Heather Chandler, Yandere Heather Duke, Yandere Heather McNamara, Yandere Heathers, Yandere Jason "J.D." Dean, Yandere Martha Dunnstock, Yandere Ram Sweeney, Yandere Veronica Sawyer, reader has mommy issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouMakeMyHeartGoDokiDoki/pseuds/YouMakeMyHeartGoDokiDoki
Summary: Jason is a good brother and son, a very good brother and son. In fact, such a good brother and son that he wants to be your mother and Bud's spouse.(Somewhat of a bad fever dream of a story. A lot of stuff will happen but more paced out hopefully. This won't be going by the original plot too much. Kurt and Ram are less jerks and are very consensual. I hope you enjoy it.)
Relationships: Betty Finn/Martha Dunnstock/Reader, Betty Finn/Reader, Bud Dean/Jason "J. D." Dean, Heather Chandler (Heathers)/Reader, Heather Chandler/Heather Duke/Heather McNamara/Reader, Heather Chandler/Heather Duke/Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawyer/Reader, Heather Chandler/Heather Duke/Reader, Heather Chandler/Heather McNamara/Reader, Heather Duke/Heather McNamara/Reader, Heather Duke/Reader, Heather McNamara/Reader, Jason "J. D." Dean/Kurt Kelly/Ram Sweeney/Reader, Jason "J. D." Dean/Martha Dunnstock/Veronica Sawyer/Reader, Jason "J. D." Dean/Reader, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer/Reader, Kurt Kelly/Ram Sweeney, Kurt Kelly/Ram Sweeney/Reader, Martha Dunnstock/Reader, Martha Dunnstock/Veronica Sawyer/Reader, Veronica Sawyer/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Brmotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short chapter, I'll try to make them longer in the future.

When Jason Dean's mother ended it all and killed herself, it was tough for what was left of your family. Sometimes Jason or you would see your father up late nursing a bottle of whiskey at the table. He of course put on a brave face and tried to cheer the two of you up as much as he could. While it had been bad for J.D. and Bud, you probably had it the worst. You had been close with her before she had gone to a better place. Jason could hear you cry at night and would come over to see if he could fix it by being a loving big brother. Once, you had woken up in the night and called out for her. "Mommy? Mommy?" you called out, hoping your mother would come in and comfort you. It was then when you realised that she had died and fell apart. A choke sob ripped through your throat and you wept. It wasn't like Bud didn't hear you call out for his wife. It was that night when he was up late again, this time to watch whatever show was on that late. It pained him to hear you cry out for your mother and realise she would never come. He put a hand over his mouth and silently sobbed. He wanted better for you and Jason. He wanted to just fix it. But then again, he would probably just ruin everything. After all, he is a demolition man. He wasn't even able to tell his wife was going to kill herself. He didn't fix things but he sure would try at least. Right now he just felt as if you needed some time to cry it all out. He also felt like it was time to move again. Business had to take him elsewhere and his family would have to follow. Jason wouldn't let you cry alone though. Each time you cried he'd hold you and whisper how much they all, including your dead Mama, loved you. He'd hum the tunes your mother used to him and sing the lullabies she'd used to sing. Eventually you'd stop crying and go back to sleep in his arms. Jason knew you needed a Mama, so did Bud. He loved his Mama. Her personality was so comforting and sweet. She was a good Mama and wife. She was sort of a housewife. Jason wishes she was still here. It broke him to see his father and sister a total mess without her. Sadly enough, he looked like her. And he would act liked her in some situations. So here he was at night while you and even Bud slept, in the garage of the home his father had just recently purchased in a small town in Ohio. He should have been asleep not too long ago but he just couldn't. His mind was racing with thoughts of you, his father, and his mother. So, to finally put them at ease, they crept over to the garage. The room was dimly lit by the single light swinging from the ceiling. He would have to ask Bud to fix that. His hand twitched. The boxes were hidden in the back. And in the back he stood. He flicked the box-cutter he had firmly held in his hand off its safety mode. Bud was probably very on the fence about letting Jason route through his mother's things. But who was he to tell them not to wear their clothes! Jason bent down and pulled the first box labeled "Annabel's Clothes" closer. They slid the blade across the tape slowly. Once the cardboard flaps were free he let go of the top. They retracted to blade quickly and shoved it in his pocket, not wanting to accidentally hurt themself. He carefully opened the box and peered inside. It had probably half his mother's clothes. He questioned if any of them would fit him. He picked up a jean jacket and slipped it on. Yeah, it fit. Nice. He smiled contently. He took it off and folded it befpre placing it back in the box. His eye caught sight of something special. Something very special indeed. It was Annabel's and his very favorite sweater. It was a sheep's wool turtleneck. Somewhat scratchy but a long sleeved shirt would fix that. Besides how scratchy it could be, it was warm and comfortable. He remembered the many, many times she had held you and him while wearing this sweater. Gently, he took it in his hands and brought it to his face. Then sniffed it. It still smelled like her lavender perfume and soap. He made a note to himself to buy some later. Jason eagerly put it on over his pajamas. They loved the familiar feeling of it. It felt like it could soothe them whether they were angry or sad or just really energetic and needed sleep. And it would help soothe others. He took it off and set it on top of another box. He found a black skirt, white tights, and some brown leather boots. All of which fit him. The other boxes and make-up and jewelry box looked very tempting to open but they needed their sleep. They gathered their clothes and slowly walked back into the house, trying not to wake their loves. Tomorrow would be a very good day.


	2. Update

I'm thinking of making Jason and Reader's love platonic. To anyone keeping up with this story, should I? I think I will.


End file.
